


Ненавижу

by imlinope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Hallucinations, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlinope/pseuds/imlinope
Summary: Есть описания и сравнения, которые могут вызвать у вас отвращение, панику, истерику, кринж и т.д.
Kudos: 1





	Ненавижу

**Author's Note:**

> Есть описания и сравнения, которые могут вызвать у вас отвращение, панику, истерику, кринж и т.д.

— Лид, иди сюда,— я слышу, как мама что-то включает на кухне и зовёт меня.  
— Что-то уже дожарить нужно, что процентов,— говорю я сестре шепотом. Не знаю, услышала ли она меня, она была в наушниках.  
— Короче, смотри, тут каша проследи чтобы она доварилась, помешивай иногда. Если нужно, то долей вот этой воды,— из-за ремонтных работ у нас уже второй день нет воды так что мама указывает мне на бутылку с минералкой,— открой ее чтобы газы вышли.  
— Прям открыть-открыть или прикрыть?  
— Та прикрой, чтобы Барсик или кто-то другой не задел.  
— Ок.

Я слежу за кашей, периодически ее помешиваю, слежу за уровнем воды, пробую и решаю не доливать воду— каша и так чудесно приготовилась и ничего не сгорело. Я ее выключаю, сижу ещё несколько минут, листая ленту твиттера, а затем пью воду, выключаю свет, включаю фонарик, снимаю наушники с зарядки и иду к своей кровати. По пути вспоминаю, что забыла на кухне закрыть окно поэтому кладу телефон с наушниками на кровать и возвращаюсь на кухню. Закрываю окно, глажу кота и иду обратно. Слышу, что мама проснулась и идёт, думаю, что я ее случайно пока ходила разбудила и она идёт в туалет.

— Ты кашу сварила? Ты все сожгла? Забыла о каше, да? В телефоне своем вечно.  
— Мам, в смысле? Я все доварила, каша готовая стоит, все я выключила только что, ну не только что, а минут пять назад, сейчас вернулась окно закрыть.  
— Угу понятно.  
— Ясно.

Я слышу как мама проверяет кашу, как-то вздыхая, и иду к своей кровати чтобы как обычно включить наушники, послушать музыку и полистать ленту.

— Откладывай свой телефон быстро. Половину ночи в нем сидишь.  
— Сейчас.

Я, не как послушный ребенок, а как запуганный, откладываю телефон и ложусь. Но я не усну в ближайшее время. Меня накрывают слезы.

Я максимально не подаю виду, что плачу, я пытаюсь ровно дышать и не всхлипывать, я даю волю своим слезам, успокаивая себя в своей голове, что "Это нормально. Плакать иногда нужно. Мне просто нужно освободить свои чувства. Я поплачу и все пройдет".

Я вспоминаю ее интонацию и меня накрывает ещё сильнее. Я вспоминаю каждую её фразу, которая как осколок зеркала врезается в мою кожу. И я пытаюсь обдумывать, пытаюсь провести диалог в своей голове с ней. Пытаюсь понять почему она так делает и как я могу обезопасить себя от ее абьюзивного влияния. Я понимаю, что это не характер у нее такой вспыльчивый, она просто не может выражать свои чувства правильно, просто не умеет общаться с людьми так, как было бы лучше. Понимаю, что я могу покончить жизнь самоубийством, что могу уйти в детский дом, что могу заняться сэлфхармом чтобы отвлечься как-то и выплеснуть свои эмоции.   
Я пытаюсь придумать другие пути выражения своих чувств, я не хочу резать себя потому что это небезопасно и я могу зайти слишком далеко.

А тем временем у меня ощущение будто мою голову привязали к подушке из камня, на живот положили каменную плиту, а вместо лёгких просто огромный шарик с гелием.  
Я запускаю пальцы в волосы, натягивая их, словно пытаюсь отвлечься от психологической боли физической.

Почему подростки должны кричать о своих проблемах чтобы взрослые их услышали? Почему нельзя сразу нормально общаться с подростками, чтобы им не приходилось плакать ночью и кричать от своей боли внутри себя?

Я понимаю, что мне нужно успокоиться. Я закрываю глаза и представляю, что я лежу на пледу среди небольшой лужайки в лесу и рядом лежит моя девушка, а чуть дальше мои друзья жарят шашлык. Я не вижу их лиц потому что их не существует. Я слышу их смех, чувствую руку девушки на своей руке, вижу голубое небо с облаками и верхушки деревьев, но в один момент я осознаю, что это никогда не случится и мое лицо искажается в жалком подобии улыбки, которая больше напоминает истерику. И это она и была. Я смотрю на потолок и вижу белые пятна. Я вижу чьи-то лица, которые сначала просто улыбаются, а затем и насмехаются. Я вижу белые маски. Я надеюсь, что это просто плод моего хорошо развитого художественного воображения, но я точно медленно схожу с ума.  
У меня нет больше слез, я просто давлю вдохи и крики внутри себя, закрываю рот рукой, закусываю губу и внутри мое сердце бьётся ужасно неравномерно, оно давит, я его чувствую сквозь ребра. В глотке будто ползет большой паук, а лёгкие становятся камнем. Я пытаюсь хоть немного расслабиться и помедитировать, пытаюсь сосредоточиться на дыхании, но не могу— я чувствую сердце и как оно пытается вырваться. Я просто царапаю ключицы ногтями и сжимаю свои руки в кулаки от безысходности. Мне хочется вырвать свое сердце и забыться. По ногам проходит мелкая дрожь и холодок, а голову будто ещё сильнее привязывают к кровати. Если бы я могла закричать, я бы это и сделала.

Я слышу как мама засыпает, мирно сопет, переворачивается со стороны в сторону.


End file.
